


digitally isolated

by lunar_peach



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Fluff without Plot, M/M, hello yall its an office workers au and guess what they fall in love, it took me two months to write bc college but here it is, shocking, well hello this was requested by one of my mutuals on tumblr and um i took it very seriously, you know personally i think its funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_peach/pseuds/lunar_peach
Summary: He turned around and turned a deep shade of red when he saw who he guessed was the secretary standing in the doorway. They turned on the lights and squinted at him, blue eyes almost as tired and red as his own. His entire body tensed, breaking into a cold sweat that sent shivers up his spine. It was the man from the lobby.“Are you the IT person?” he asked. Yuuri nodded a little too eagerly. Too nervous for his own good.





	digitally isolated

**Author's Note:**

> as icon and legend, Fergie once said..... check it out

Yuuri was sure he saw an angel. 

The day had started like any other. His bus ride to work had been bumpy. His hair had yet to dry and his coffee was less than the extremely hot way he liked it. Yuuri was even sure he was wearing the same clothes he’d worn the past couple of days. It was a mundane morning like any other as the minutes ticked away, hour by hour. He was prepared for another disappointing workday, but that all changed when he walked in. Yuuri came face to face with someone so beautiful he was lost for words, entranced by the grace that faced him. 

Tall, slender, ecstatic and dressed in so many different shades of love-- light pinks, deep reds, mauve colors here and there-- all tied together by platinum locks that shimmered in the light streaming in from outside. He was the sun. Something celestial. 

Yuuri was sure of it.

He bumped into him by accident, coffee in hand and his head lingering on something he’d seen on television the night before-- what it was he couldn’t remember. As soon they had locked eyes, caught in the chaos of spilling coffee and saving themselves from a great fall, everything else in the world faltered to keep him in the real world. In true novella fashion, Yuuri felt his heart leap in his chest over the beauty of the stranger before. Useless and gay, he choked on his apologies as he struggled to gather himself. 

“Oops, sorry about that,” the angel had said, arms immediately retracting to his sides as if he were much bigger than Yuuri (maybe he was, but that didn’t matter). It was endearing, really-- the way he pressed his papers to his stomach and hid behind his fringe.

It played with his heart. 

Yuuri smiled at him, grin goofy and eyes dreamy, for much too long before he realized he was meant to respond like any other normal human being would. 

“Uh-- Um, it’s okay. I-It was my fault.” He managed to get the words out with only slight difficulty. Spending so much time alone in the Dungeon was taking a toll on his social skills. 

The angel-- God? Maybe so-- just took a step back and waved goodbye, before rushing after the elevator as it packed itself of secretaries and assistants that worked in the floors above. 

That interaction stayed with him all day, as awful as it was destined to be. 

As sweet as it was, it wasn’t enough to distract him from his work. Long, tedious, and uninspired. 

Yuuri felt like his head might explode. He’d had a long day of installing and repairing hardware on a number of systems he couldn’t even begin to want to list. He skipped breakfast and lunch altogether to try and finish early, but somehow, he was still one of the last people there and no doubt was going to end up working late into the night. He wouldn’t have minded if things were even slightly different. 

If he had a view of the ocean or the park behind the building, work would have been no problem. But down there, where the IT department sat in the basement, Yuuri’s work was nauseating. Awful. Windowless. Grim. Stuffy and yet somehow unbearably cold. 

When Yuuri had first applied for his position on their support team at Feltsman Enterprises, he thought he would be placed somewhere in one of the mid-level offices of the building-- both for accessibility and because that was where his last employing office had been. All glass and by the ocean, the 20 story building was a glimmering castle of the city skyline. Of course, he hadn’t expected an office all to himself-- he would’ve been perfectly happy with a cubicle and a chair that didn’t make his back hurt like hell-- but he had expected fresh air and sunlight at the very least, not what the other employees in the building had dubbed “the dungeon”. 

He had been with them for three months and already had lost his summer tan. He spent 8 hours a day surrounded by computers, grey cement walls, and busted pieces of equipment meant for them to fix-- his surroundings glowing, beeping, humming. He was lucky if he was able to crack a smile at a joke or interact with another human for more than five minutes. When Yuuri delved down into the dungeon, he was meant to leave all joy and emotion at the door to focus on work, work, work. He swore he was slowly morphing into a machine-- skin cold and grey, eyes dull and lit only by his computer screen. Even his voice had become more monotone. 

Yuuri thought back to the warmly dressed man in the lobby. The only pop of color in a monochrome and white building. He hadn’t seen him around before, but then again, he had been running only minutes early. Maybe he had missed him tens of times before. 

He leaned back in his chair, cringing at the sound of metal grinding on metal. Yuuri let out a sigh and closed his eyes to imagine he was somewhere else. Like the beach back home, running with Vicchan, wind in his hair and sun shining-- 

“Yuuri!” 

He rocked forward, startled by the sudden noise in the otherwise quiet space. Celestino, his supervisor, slammed his palm on his desk, still smiling after a long day of work.

“I need you to go a check out a monitor on the 19th floor,” he said. 

Yuuri looked at him, pain in his eyes. “It’s 10 pm. All the heads are gone.” 

“The secretary is still there just tell them to let you in. You’re not the only one who works late. Now, go.” He handed him a sheet of paper with more information on the problem and left. Yuuri dragged himself to his feet. Begrudgingly, Yuuri gathered his supplies and made his way out of the basement and into the lobby. Even at night, the bright white walls of the building hurt his eyes.

After an elevator ride that felt too short, Yuuri exited on the 19th floor. 

The floor all the executives were housed in. 

He walked quietly across the floor, looking for the office he was meant to go to. After some exploration, he found it tucked in the back, the biggest of the bunch. In front, a clear plastic desk and chair greeted him, empty of the person meant to let him in. Yuuri looked around to see a sign of a secretary but found no one. Everyone had gone home for the day. 

He walked past the desk and toward the double doors that led into the office, pushing gently at first, testing to see if they were open. They were. 

Yuuri let himself in, not caring to turn on the lights, and walked to the computer. He took a seat and began to work, going through every solution to the problem. In no more than five minutes, he was done. He almost got up to leave when he noticed the curtains drawn behind him. 

It would be an indulgence to open them and look out for a while. A small one, but an indulgence regardless. He deserved it. 

He got up and found the panel that controlled the lighting and curtains. Using the light on his phone, Yuuri found the button and pressed it without hesitance. Slowly, the curtains began to draw back, exposing the ever expansive ocean, dark blue and shining under the full moon in the sky-- christened with its light. 

Yuuri took a deep breath and walked closer to the glass, fighting the urge to reach out. 

“Hello?” 

He turned around and turned a deep shade of red when he saw who he guessed was the secretary standing in the doorway. They turned on the lights and squinted at him, blue eyes almost as tired and red as his own. His entire body tensed, breaking into a cold sweat that sent shivers up his spine. It was the man from the lobby.

“Are you the IT person?” he asked. Yuuri nodded a little too eagerly. Too nervous for his own good.

“Y-yeah, sorry-- I was just looking,” Yuuri said starting to back away from the window. “The monitor is fixed.” 

“Oh, good. And it’s okay,” he said, smiling at Yuuri, eyes lighting up and red lips parting into a grin, flashing his perfect, slightly coffee-stained teeth. Perfectly imperfect. “The old man barely ever opens the blinds.” He walked toward Yuuri, shoes clicking on the hardwood floors. Yuuri watched him waltzing over to him, comparing how he looked to his own old jeans and company polo.

He turned the lights off again and said, “Do you mind if I watch with you?” 

He looked enchanting in the soft glow of the room. Yuuri shook his head, face even redder. “I don’t mind.” How could he refuse an angel? An actual being of light and happiness? 

“I didn’t even know his office had an ocean view. He always keeps the curtains drawn.” 

Yuuri didn’t know what to say, opting to scoot away from him, certain he smelled of desperation and stale air. 

They both peered out in silence, just standing there, basking in the glory of the ocean. No computers to ruin their silence. No humming. No whirring. 

“I’m Victor, by the way,” he said, offering Yuuri his hand. 

Shaking it, he replied, “I’m Yuuri, it’s nice to meet you.”

“You too. Pretty name,” Victor said with a sly grin, attention back on the ocean. “ _Yuuri._ ” He repeated with a playful tone. “I like it.” 

Yuuri blushed and squeaked out, “Thank you.”

It had been months since the universe had put someone in front of him that he was attracted to (that’s what it was, wasn’t it? attraction?). Of course, the first person to break that streak would resemble every beautiful thing he’d ever known in his 24 years of existence.

“I made coffee, do you want a cup?” Victor asked him. Yuuri nodded. 

He walked out of the room just as he had come in, adding one last spin to look at him again at the door. Yuuri heard his heels clicking across the tile floor until he was too far to. He tried to spruce himself up-- fixing his hair and straitening out his clothes. He was nervous to be with him. Oh, so very nervous. The minutes he was given alone went by too quickly. Before he knew it, Victor returned with two steaming cups of coffee, moving across the room like a dancer and handed him one. 

“I don’t know how you like it, but judging from the drops that spilled on my sweater this morning, pretty dark with a lot of sugar, right?” he said with a sly smile as he took a sip from his mug. Yuuri nearly burst into flames from sheer embarrassment. 

“It got on your sweater? I am so sorry, I’ll pay to have it dry cleaned--” 

Victor put his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder and laughed. “Hey, it’s okay. It was like $12 from Forever 21, it’s no big deal. I was just teasing.” 

Yuuri settled back into place, relaxing as he began to laugh along with Victor. 

“You’re new here, right?” Yuuri asked him without turning his gaze away from the ocean. 

“Mhm, they hired me a couple of days ago. What about you? Been here long?” 

Yuuri turned to look at him and made a face. “Eh, not really. But time passes differently here. I feel like I’ve been here for centuries.” 

Victor leaned back onto the desk and looked at him too. “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” 

“I don’t know,” he said. “Probably bad. It’s kind of depressing sitting down there all day.” Victor looked at him with downcast eyes and a frown. Quickly, Yuuri backtracked. “But, you know-- it’s a really great position. At the rate I’m going I could get promoted in two years. Which is… great. You know? More money.”

“Yuuri, if you don’t like--” 

“It’s not that I don’t like it. I like the work itself-- you know? I’m problem-solving and being productive, but it just-- Sometimes I would like to see sunlight? And to like… not have to trace back “random” virus’ to porn sites? So _many_ people watch porn at work and it's like-- I’m not going to kink shame them, but do that at home? Maybe? I don’t think that’s too much to ask--” The words started to spill out, unfiltered and uncut. Poor Victor must have listened to him groan on and on about the atrocities he’d seen on browser histories and keyboards in general for 3 or 5 minutes. When Yuuri finally stopped talking, he took one long exasperated sip of his very hot coffee and leaned back with Victor, losing some of the tension in his shoulders. “I’m sorry for that...rant. It’s just a lot.” 

“Trust me, I know. These old bastards try me every day. I swear I’ve been here for less than two weeks and already I’ve thought about quitting at least sixty times.” He sighed. “All I do is make coffee and answer phone calls. Sometimes he just calls me into his office to look at me. Not even in like… a harassing way. He just squints really hard? And then he clicks his tongue and tells me to leave. This place is so sterile. I’ll leave at some point, but you’re rooted here. I couldn’t imagine spending my time locked up inside.” 

Then Victor half laughed, half groaned. “Except, I am… I mean, look at us. We’ve got the entire ocean mere feet away and we’re watching it from inside.” Then Victor got this look in his eyes, and suddenly he’s convinced Yuuri to go out there with him. “Come on, what’s the worst that could happen? We’re done here anyway-- Yuuri, please.” 

“I have work I want to finish before--”

“You’ll have time for that later. We won’t see another full moon like this for another month.” He jutted out his bottom lip and pleaded. “ _Pleeeease_.” 

Surprisingly, that was all it took. Victor gathered his things from his desk and they took the elevator down to the lobby, where they then had to take the stairs into the IT section of the basement. Victor tried to compliment it on his way down like he was a guest in Yuuri’s home. It was part of his charm, Yuuri had to admit. 

He left Victor standing at the base of the stairs, sweater and bag in hand. All he needed to do was sneak past Celestino’s office and make his way out. He was sure Celestino wouldn’t miss him, he might have even been already gone. 

But, in typical fashion, Yuuri hadn’t squat low enough for his head not to be noticed. Celestino emerged from his space and looked at him as Yuuri picked up his coat and backpack from underneath his desk. 

 

“Leaving for the night?” Celestino asked him as he snuck up from behind. Yuuri jumped and stumbled fully onto the floor. 

Clutching his chest, he said, “Something like that. I fixed the monitor, so I was just going to head out.” 

“You never leave this early. Are you sick?” 

Yuuri jumped to his feet and looked to Victor at the base of the stairs, haloed by the overhead light. Pink and glowing. 

Celestino traced his line of vision. “Ahh, I understand.” Victor waved at them with a grin. They couldn’t help but wave back. “Well, have fun, kid. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He practically slapped Yuuri on the back, as some sort of congratulations, and walked himself back to his office. Yuuri didn’t overthink it, he just left. 

They ran across the road and jumped over a small fence separating the corporate world from natural, laughing all the way there.

It was cold, but they couldn’t really tell. Not when they were moving anyway. Victor even managed to take off his shoes sometime during their maniacal run down. They stopped in front of the water and waited as it washed over their bare feet, icy and biting, but all the while inviting. Under the light of the night sky, they looked like mirror images. Something from a dream. The water almost looked black, with only the reflection of the moon on waves to separate them from nothingness. 

“This is nice,” Victor said from beside him. “I like this. We should do it every night.” 

_We._

That made Yuuri’s ears burn for some reason. There was something gentle about the way he phrased it like simplicity was the only way to truly express what he was feeling. 

“We can,” Yuuri choked out. “If you want to.” Victor hummed in agreeance, with a smile. 

“You know, now that I think about it, I really liked that sweater, Yuuri.” Victor looked at him with playful disappointment. “It’s a loss to me, a great one.” 

“I can replace it,” Yuuri said frantically. “Or have it dry cleaned-- My friend's mother has a great--” 

“Mm, no,” Victor said, cutting him off. “There’s no fixing it. What’s done is done.” 

“I could pay you back--”

“That sounds like a wonderful solution. But, it wouldn’t feel right taking your money.” He put a finger to his lips, then lit up like he’d solved their problem. “Take me to lunch tomorrow. Then we’ll be good.” Yuuri’s entire world started to spin because the prettiest boy in the world was making eyes at him and asking for a lunch date (that’s was it was, right? He wasn’t imagining it?)

Yuuri nodded, trying to keep his center, and said, “Okay, um-- Does 12 work for you?” 

“12 is perfect.” 

Then Victor did something that sent him flying through a million different dimensions. He laid his head on Yuuri’s shoulder, despite how much taller he was, despite the fact that Yuuri’s shoulders were incredibly sharp and small. Despite it all. And Yuuri didn’t move. He was stuck in place. 

An angel, that’s what Victor was. Created and brought down just for him. Truly. 

To think they had met at work, of all places.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think:)!


End file.
